A Very Merry Christmas
by yauksiei
Summary: I don't own GX! Summary: the tree is decorated, the snow is falling, the fire is burning away! What kind of things can happen on this merry Christmas day? Rated to be safe Haou is slightly OOC and so is Santa 0 0 Dark Spiritshipping/Spiritshipping one-sht


A Very Merry Christmas

The speakers on the kitchen floor played merry tunes of Christmas as a boy about the age of 18 tried to jump up and put an ornament on the tree. But he couldn't reach! His lip curled into a pout.

Suddenly, he yelped in surprise. He was sitting on someone's shoulder. He looked down, and giggled.

Another boy who looked the same age smiled up at him. He had beautiful emerald green eyes and teal blue hair. He wore a red turtle neck sweater and black pants to match.

"Go ahead and put it up there," he chuckled. The brunette sitting on his shoulder giggled again and put the ornament on right where he wanted.

"Merry almost Christmas Jo-kun!" he smiled.

"You too Ju-chan," Johan Andersen kissed his boyfriend Judai's nose, earning another cute giggle.

"Hey can you turn that OFF?" a voice interrupted.

The two turned to see a boy who looked like Judai, only his hair was a bit darker, and his eyes were gold. He wore all black.

"Aw, did we wake up the king from his royal slumber?" Judai drawled. Johan chuckled.

But Haou shot them both a glare, and they shut up. The king went over and shut it off.

"Come on Haou! Ever since Jehu left you've been bitchier than _ever_!" Judai pouted. Again, Haou glared. (A?N: yeah, a lot of people are calling dark Johan Jehu, so yyyeeah.)

Johan turned the radio back on. Haou growled, daring Johan to try him.

But Johan glared right back this time. Judai obviously wanted to listen to the radio. And what his boyfriend wanted, he got.

Haou just shook his head, "Whatever, enjoy your gay songs." He trudged back up to his room and slammed the door.

"Yeah, they're really happy!" Judai giggled. Johan smiled at him, and the two kissed as Mariah Carey's "All I Want for Christmas" came on.

_I just you for my own,_

_More than you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true,_

_All I want for Christmas, _

_Is..._

_You…_

Judai whispered, "What do _you _want for Christmas Jo-kun?"

Johan chuckled and sang softly with the song,

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, _

_There's just one thing I need,_

_(And I) Don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree,_

_I don't need to hang my stocking,_

_There up on the fireplace,_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day,_

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true,_

_All I want for Christmas is you._

Judai blushed. (A/N: aww, does anyone else find that extremely romantic?) Johan kissed him gently.

Haou scowled at them. He turned from them, unable to look for some reason. What was this feeling in his heart? It was as if something was stabbing it. An image of Jehu came into his mind. What the hell had caused him to feel this way? Damn it he didn't like it!

He grudgingly made some coffee as the song played,

_Santa won't you please bring me what I really need,_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me!_

"Shut up," he muttered.

But the song didn't stop of course.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_This is all I'm askin' for,_

_I just wanna see my baby,_

_Standin' right outside my door…_

Haou scowled at his coffee. He drank it down as he heard Johan and Judai laughing, finishing the touches on the Christmas tree.

Suddenly, the golden eyed brunette blinked as his vision blurred. What the hell?

He wiped his eye and looked at the droplet in disgust. Why was he freaking crying?! So Jehu was off in Europe, home for the holidays instead of spending it with him! So _what_? Seriously! So what if Jehu wasn't here to kiss him under the mistletoe, and hold him tonight, this Christmas Eve! So what if Jehu wasn't there to give him a present, and…whisper things like he did in front of the fire…and…smile like he did on Christmas morning…

S-so what?!

_Damn it! STOP CRYING! _Haou wiped his eyes furiously. It didn't matter! He was the Supreme King! He didn't need anyone on Christmas!!

Yet as he reached into his pocket, and the stabbing feeling in his heart came back, making his vision swell again.

A small wrapped present was there. Just for Jehu. Haou didn't know why he even _got _the bastard anything.

He quickly took his hand out of his pocket and wiped his eyes again. The brunette took a deep breath, and recomposed himself.

The song _finally _ended.

But then the radio guys came on.

_"Isn't it just wonderful when you have someone to share Christmas with?"_

_"Yes it is. Cuddle up in front of the fire, maybe even share a special mistletoe kiss."_

Haou growled again. Why oh why must radio exist right now?!

_Ding dong!_

"I'll get it," he snapped, and went to the door.

He opened it, and his eyes widened.

Jehu smiled at him, "Hey Haou. Thought I would drop by for Christmas if you don't mind."

Haou was frozen in place. He felt another strange feeling in his heart. Instead of the stabbing feeling, it was _soaring_. Why was he feeling like this?

"Haou? Are you ok?" Jehu stepped through the threshold and wiped Haou's eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"Nngh…" Haou wiped his eyes and snapped, "Nothing! Just…chopping some onions earlier."

"You hate onions."

"Well…I was doing it for Judai!"

"Judai hates onions, and you would never do anything for anybody."

"Uh…I was just yawning."

"You don't tear up when you yawn. Besides you're holding coffee. You're wide awake." Then his orange eyes widened. "Haou, did you…miss me?"

Haou's jaw clenched, "NO!"

Jehu's eyebrow raised. "Oh? Then why are you still crying?"

Haou just smacked his arm and went into the kitchen. Jehu half smiled and followed.

Haou put down his mug. He fought to regain his composure. Jehu came into the room.

"JEHU!" Johan and Judai cried.

"Hey guys!" Jehu waved. They waved back.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with mom and dad!" Johan said. (A/N: oh yeah, sorry I forgot to mention Haou and Judai are brothers, along with Jehu and Johan.)

"Well, I decided I wanted to spend it here," Jehu kissed Haou's temple and whispered into his ear, "I missed someone a lot."

Haou turned away from him. "G-go away bastard."

Jehu chuckled and turned Haou around. They kissed softly.

Haou didn't know what happened. He probably didn't even know he did it until after they separated.

He threw arms around Jehu, and let the tears of joy at seeing his boyfriend fall down his cheeks. Even the Supreme King has his weak moments.

Johan and Judai blinked in shock, as did Jehu. But soon the darker bluenette sunk into it, and kissed back just as passionately.

THAT NIGHT

Johan was reading Judai a Christmas story as they lay on the couch. Judai was laying against Johan's back, his head on the bluenette's shoulder.

Jehu sat in front of the fire. Haou was in his lap. Jehu kissed his cheek. Haou's heart had that strange soaring feeling again. He relaxed into his boyfriend's embrace, which he reluctantly admitted to himself that he had dearly missed.

His hand went into his pocket, and Jehu looked at him in confusion. The brunette took out the small present, and shoved it into Jehu's hand.

"Yeah. Uh, Merry Christmas," he said shortly.

Jehu blinked, but opened it. He gasped.

A beautiful opal was attached to a silver chain. Jehu always commented on how he loved opals, as they reminded him of rainbows. He and Johan had rainbow fetishes.

"Haou…it's beautiful! Thank you!" Jehu kissed him deeply, and put it on, staring at it in awe. Then he gasped again. "Oh no! I forgot to get _you _something!"

"That's fine," Haou whispered, "You already did."

Jehu looked at him in confusion again. "What would that be?"

Haou was silent. He absently traced circles on Jehu's chest, not really knowing what he was doing. He felt Jehu's lips on his forehead this time, and closed his eyes. It had been a long day, and it was finally catching up to our favorite Supreme King. He ended up falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

Jehu chuckled and picked him up. He carried him bridal style up to bed.

Johan smiled down at Judai, and did the same, as Judai had fallen asleep.

The fire died down.

* * *

A big fat man in red came down the chimney. He went up to the tree, and chuckled as he took out many presents.

He took out some for even Haou in congrats for not killing or torturing anyone this year. (A/N: O_O, wow the world must be ending!)

He then took out two more presents for Judai and Johan, and then went up the chimney again.

* * *

Judai and Johan opened up the two gifts for them.

"YESSS!" they cried in joy.

A _Mamma Mia! _DVD was the first one, along with the movie soundtrack. OH yeah, they _loved _the movie.

Haou rolled his eyes. He guessed he hadn't gotten anything again this year. Ever since he was a little boy, he was taught not to expect presents.

Jehu turned and held out one, "This one's for you Haou."

Haou's eyes widened. "For…me?"

Jehu chuckled, "Yeah, of course! Go on, open it!"

Haou did, and he smirked.

Everyone else's eyes widened.

Haou took out the new chainsaw. Chuckling evilly, he thought of all the ways he could use it…

"U-uh, this one is also for you," Judai handed him a smaller present.

Haou took the next one, putting the chainsaw down for a moment. He opened the present, and chuckled again, his eyes shining.

Everyone gulped.

A hammer and nails.

Next, Haou got three voodoo dolls and needles. One was Judai, another Johan, and then Jehu. Along with a set of needles.

"Why Santa why!" Judai whined, "I've been good this year!"

"Yeah, _out _of the bedroom," Haou muttered, and put them down.

The last present came to him too.

Haou opened it, and gasped.

He cried,

"YESSSSSSS!!"

Everyone was shocked into silence.

Haou had gotten a whole set of different…not torturing devices, but…

Sex toys.

Jehu gulped. Why Santa, why?! You're such a jolly man, and yet you get Haou all _this_?!

Haou took out the vibrator, and smirked at Jehu, who blushed and gulped again.

"U-uh...I-I'm gonna g-go and…use the bathroom!" Jehu ran off, and Haou chased him with it.

Judai and Johan laughed.

"Oh look Ju-chan, there's one more!" Johan took out a small one. Judai saw that it was addressed to him, from Johan. He smiled at Johan, and opened it.

He gasped loudly.

Inside was a beautiful engagement ring.

"Judai, we've been together for 2 years now," Johan whispered, "We're now legally old enough to get married. And the moment I looked into your eyes I knew you would be the one. So, Judai Yuki, will you marry me?"

Judai's eyes welled up with tears and he blushed. He kissed Johan deeply, and slid the ring onto his finger.

"I _definitely _will."

They kissed again.

A very merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!! Santa was a little bad this year, giving Haou those gifts 0_0 **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


End file.
